¿Que has hecho Mephisto?
by actually it is just me
Summary: Cuando pequeños demonios se filtran en la sociedad sobrehumana en otro universo , los exorcistas son enviados para resolverlo, entrando a yuuei. ¿Que pasara cuando se topen con la clase 1 A? ¿Que pasa cuando el hijo de Satan se enfrenta a los quirks?
1. Chapter 1

**No SON MIOS NI BLUE EXORCIST NI MY HERO ACADEMIA**

 **POR FAVOR COMENTEN**

* * *

Rin estaba cansado, tanto fisica como mentalmente. Habia pasado alrededor de una semana desde el incidente con Amaimon y nada parecia estar mejorando, de hecho si algo parecia, es que estaba empeorando, Nadie de su clase mas que cejitas(sin contar a su hermano o shura pero ellos no contaban) parecia reponderle a sus preguntas, ni la adorable de Shiemi(cada vez que el la volteaba a ver ella se volteaba mientras se sonrojaba y sus ojos se humedecian) Shima,no se diga de Miwa quien parecia temerle y mucho menos el estupido gorila de Bon.

De hecho era como si el trio de Kyoto estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo especial en ignorarlo, cada vez que el trataba de acercase a ellos o a sus compañeros, ellos se iban y acaparaban la atencion de la otra persona.

-Sr. Okumura apreciaria mucho si al menos fingiera estar poniendo atencion en mi clase.

-Lo siento hermano, es decir Yukio, digo! Sr. Okumura.

Yukio suspiro profundamente -Solo trata ¿si?- Ultimamente Yukio traia esa mirada en su ojos, una mirada de irritacion y al mismo tiempo profundo cansancio, ni si quiera cuando sus fans le saludaban trataba de disimularla.

-Okay

-Como les decia los demonios tienen otras debilidades ademas de con las que contamos nosotros como el agua bendita o la plata, ellos constan de un corazon de demonio y una cola, ambas pueden ser distinguidas a simple vista en la mayoria de los demonios de clase baja. sin embargo los de clase mas alta como los 8 demonios de Gehenna o el mismisimo Satan tienen tanto sus colas como su corazon escondidos, ya que el corazon es una parte muy debil .Si ¿Bon?

-Considerando que tengamos a la vista la cola del demonio ¿que se podria hacer con ella para incapacitar al demonio?

A Rin le dieron escalofrios con esa pregunta, no le gustaba a donde se dirgia esto y juraba que sentia una mirada penetrando su espalda, volteo a ver a Izumo y esta simplemente sacudio sus hombos restandole importancia, como si su vida no estuviera en juego.

-Bueno pue- una llamada le interrumpio-disculpen vuelvo en seguida.

Y con eso Yukio salio del salon dejandolo en silencio.

 _Incomodoo.._

 _-_ Bon, si puedo preguntar ¿a que vino pregunta?

-Por su puesto Shiemi- empezo con un tono un tanto molesto -lo que pasa...-

De la nada un denso humo rosa aparecio en el frente del salon interrumpiendo a Bon, provocando que todos tosieran menos Rin.

 _Un momento este humo luce familiar..._

\- Eins!-poco a poco un humo les fue envolviendo a todos como por arte de magia, y los empezo a levantar.

Un pequeño grito fue soltado por Shima _-¿CHICOS..?_

Swei!

 _-Todos guarden la calma!-_ por supuesto Bon

- _¿Que demonios esta..?-_ Izumo

DREI!

¿Ahora que haces Mephisto?

* * *

Midoriya Izuku, Deku, el chico sin quirk estaba a punto de recibir uno, tan solo a una semana de el examen de admision de la UA y estaba ansioso , solo unos cuantos dias y algunos pedazos de chatarra en la playa lo separaban de recibir el ONE FOR ALL.

Los 9 ultimos meses parecian un sueño desde que conocio a toshinori sensei su vida estaba mejorando cada vez mas de hecho Kacchan ya no le molestaba como antes, todo en su vida parecia ir subiendo, pero aun asi se sentia solo.

Si tenia a su madre y all might pero no conocia a ningun chico de su edad al que le agradara.

 _aunque sea uno, tan solo un amigo._

-Joven Midoriya estas murmurando otra vez

-L-lo siento sensei! es solo que no tengo ningun a-amigo de mi edad y usted es tan cool y y no creo mere-merecer...-lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Midoriya-le interrumpio yagi- eres de los chicos mas cool que conozco, definitivamente no pude haber elegido a un mejor sucesor asi que..-se transformo en All Might

-¡Da todo y mas! VE PLUS ULTRA!

-Lo hare All Might, no lo defraudare!- dijo Deku

-AHORA SI ME DISCULPAS TENGO ALGO QUE ATENDER

Y con eso All Might se habia ido. Ahuyentando con el viento a unos insectos negros con forma animal volando.

¿Espera que?!¿ que eran esos insectos? por el momento no era importante

Midoriya suspiro, si All Might lo habia elegido era por algo.

De repente humo rosa comenzo a surgir de a su alrededor levantandole.

-¿pero que...?

 _¿es este un quirk nuevo? pero no veo a nadie.._

De pronto un vertice se abrio y despues perdio la conciencia.

 ** _POR FAVOR COMENTEN ACTUALIZO MAS RAPIDO ASI_**


	2. Chapter 2

-Rin, despierta..

- _Dejame dormir un poco mas Yukio..._

 _-_ Rin..!

-¿ _Yukio..?_

 _-_ RIN..!

- _Su voz suena mas grave de lo que recuerdo..tal vez este enfermo..._

 _Rin_ empezó a sentir como si alguien le estuviese sacudiendo,¿que no podia su hermano dejarlo en paz de una maldita vez?

-OYE MALDITO OKUMURA DEMONIO YA DESPIERTA

-Bon te puede quemar, cuidado.

Definitivamente no era Yukio su hermano hubiera optado por algo mas práctico (dispararle o lanzarle a Kuro) en vez de gritarle, por lo tanto Rin abrió poco a poco los ojos hasta que pudo distinguir las figuras de cada uno de sus compañeros de la clase. Desde un molesto gorila, hasta un asustado Konekomaru, una amargada cejitas, roja Shiemi y un Shima con una gota cayendole de la frente.

-¿Era necesario gritarle simio?

-Callate Kamiki sabemos por que lo defiendes.

-Chicos-interrumpió Shiemi algo sonrojada- tranquilos, Rin ya esta despertando!

¿ _Pero que...?_ Rin empezó a recordar lentamente que había pasado , desde las palabras(un tanto agresivas cabe decir) de Bon hasta el humo rosa tan familiar cubriendoles, _estúpido Mephisto siempre metiendose en todo_ lo único que desconocia era su paradero asi que comenzo a mirar a su alrededor.

Se encontraban en una desconocida costa con chatarra, uno que otro coal tar y pequeñas casa que podían apreciarse a lo lejos. A y por supuesto un joven de cabello verde y esponjado.

 _Espera.. ¿que?_

 _-¿_ Ya acabaste de mirar a todos lados como un idiota, idiota?- Bon le preguntó-Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos perdidos.

-Bon no le provoques¿que tal si nos mata?

-calma, calma chicos, jaja...

-Si ya acabaron de pelear estúpidos-cejitas- encontre una carta dice que es para ti Okumura.-!oh querida Izumo, que lista eres..!

-Callate Shima, toma la carta Rin no te quedas ahí parado.

 _Querido Rin-chan_

 _Es un placer hablar contigo pequeño hermano, espero que el viaje haya sido placentero, (besos). Los eh enviado a ti y a tus estimadisimos colegas exorcistas para una misión en aquel lugar , sin embargo no la tienen que saber por ahora, les dejo aquí una direccion y una pequeña suma de dinero para que pueden sobrevivir, mañana se reportaran en la academia UA donde se quedaran y recidiran ahí(todo esta arreglado keine problem), solo para que sepan se encuentran en un mundo donde el ser humano ha evolucionado y ahora consta de poderes , con excepciones obvio, ustedes entraran junto con algunos de estos a el curso de heroes, sin embargo ustedes humanos no estaran en desventaja ya que sus habilidades de exorcistas les ayudaran mucho aquí,no se subestimen, Rin, la próxima semana habra un exámen en el que tendras que ingresar para poder entrar al curso, los demás en cambio entraran como recomendades asi que no hay problema, sehr gut?_

 _Sin mas que dcir me despido XOXO_

 _Mephi :3_

 _pds: puedes usar tus flamitas ya que se tomaran como un quirk._

Al final de la carta había una gran suma de dinero y(en serio grande) una dirección, ¿En que los habiia metido Mpeisto esta vez?

-oigan esperen, el chico de allá inconsciente se acaba de mover.

* * *

 _-Oye ¿estas bien?_

Esa voz era parecida a la de Kacchan... ACASO LE HABIA SEGUIDO Y HABIA VISTO LO DE ALL MIGHT... espera no, en todo caso Bakugo le hubiera explotado algo en la cara, si...entonces ¿quien era este chico? ¿quien se preocuparia por el?

-Dale un poco de aire estupido deja que respire

-¡hay que ayudarlo!

Izuku abrió los ojos(No era común escuchar a 2 chicas hablando acerca de el fuera de reirse) y se sorprendió un poco con lo que vio. Un chico calvo con lentes y una mirada asustada, una chica de cabello rubio con lindos ojos verdes y mejillas sonrojadas, otra chica de cejas muy juntas y gruesas con una mirada algo enojada, un pelirosa con una mirada despreocupada y una especie de palo dorado como si fuera un cetro y un hombre algo alto de cabello cafe con una linea dorada en el centro, piercings por toda la cara y piel aperlada. Todos ellos con uniformes.

Debió de haber estado murmurando por que alguien le preguntó.-¿Estas bien?-A este no le habia visto,era el de la voz igual a Kaccan, tenia cabello negro azulado, piel algo palida, estatura promedio, unos grandes colmillos, orejas alargadas y una linea cafe cubierta de pelo(cola) atras de el. Izuku instintivamente se hizo hacia atras y tartamudeo.

-S-si estoy bi-bien.-Todos aquellos extraños lucían de su edad.

-Alejate okumura, le estas asustando.- La cara de el chico de raras facciones se ensombreció un poco y se alejo, más tarde tendría que hacer apuntes acerca de esto.

-N-no, esta bien lamento esto, solo no estoy acostumbrado a la atención, mi nombre es Midoriya ¿y ustedes?

-Oh cierto-dijo el pelirosa- yo soy Shima, el de lentes de allá es Konekomaru, la chica rubia de aquel lado es Moriyama, el-dijo señalando al chico de piercings- es Ryuji, pero puedes decirle Bon,(no no puedes), el de alla es Rin y la chica tierna de alla con hermosas facciones y bella sonrisa (si es que tienes la suerte de verla sonreir) es Izumo.

-Mucho gusto...s-si no es molestia preguntar-dijo mirando a el peliazul- esas fa-facciones que tienes ¿Son a causa de tu quirk? digo podria ser que te permiten a oir mejor y que la cola te de equilibrio y...-Paro de hablar al ver la mirada de sorprendido de este y la alerta de todos los demás.

El chico pequeño de lentes habló-¿Puedes mirarlos?

-Claro, digo culaquiera con ojos podria ¿no?

-De he-comenzó la chica rubia cuando Izumo le dio un codazo.

-Si, si son parte de su quirk.

Que chica tan seca probablemente podrían ella y el chico de piercings podrían competir con Bakugo en cuestión de miradas que matan.

-Oye-dijo el pelirosa (¿Shima?)- ¿de pura casualidad no sabes donde se encuentra esto, es que somos nuevos y tenemos que ir?- y le mostro una direccion. _Un momento esta es la misma que..._

 _-_ USTEDES VAN A LA UA, LA UNIVERSIDAD DE HEROES- Joder estos chicos debían de tener quirks geniales para entrar a la universidad.

-Errr,¿si?-contestaron todos menos el chico de cabello negro azulado que seguía estupefacto por la pregunta que le había hecho.

-O-Oh lo siento e-este.. los llevare.

* * *

 **Y ahí acaba el capítulo, disculpen la tardanza es que acabo de entrar a la prepa y no estoy acostumbrada, por cierto, quién deberian ser las parejas?**

 **-IzumoxRin**

 **-ShiemixRin**

 **-chica de mhaxchico de be**

 **digan lo que piensan y comenten les prometo quea ctualizare más rapido**

 **diganme**


End file.
